Artemis's Secret Life
by Eclipse767
Summary: [2nd chapt up]Artemis has a totally secret life no one knows about. Can he keep it secret? Or will his love for the man of his dreams finally take over his brain and reveal him. ArtyxButler PLEAASE READ AND REVIEW. No flames, constructive critisim welcome
1. The Dildo

Authors Note:I felt liek reading this because I was "happy" at the time. 

disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY

* * *

-1Artemis twitched in pleasure. He moaned and squirmed in pain and pleasure both but never stopped. He was in his bathroom, a purple dildo sitting on the toilet, him slowly easing himself onto it. He whimpered as he it went deeper into his tight hole virginic hole.

"Artemis dear, breakfast is ready!" Called Angeline's voice, the mother of Artemis. He always kept his door locked when he would take out his dildo from his secret hiding spot and play with it.

Artemis stood up, grabbed the dildo pulling it from his ass, suppressing a loud moan as it exited his tight virgin hole. He ran into the room, which was connected to his bathroom. He sat down in his bed so as when he spoke it would sound like he had just woken up.

"Coming mother!" Artemis said. As he heard his mothers' footsteps fade down the stairs he stood up, walked to his closet, his dildo in hand, pushed his clothes back and stepped in the small cramped space. The house was made entirely of stone, but there was a loose spot behind his clothes that when shook would come out of the wall, leaving a small space for his dildo. Of course if he put it all the way in, there would be no more.

Therefore he had to carve a space out of the small section of stone e that came out that the dildo could be nestled in. After that he silently replaced it. After that he quickly pulled on his clothes and ran out of his bedroom and started down the stairs when he tripped and started to fall….

* * *

Please review. Everything is welcome even flame. I will have the next chapter up soon. Promise! 


	2. Coming Outaccidently

-1A firm hand grabbed his back as eh started to fall and pulled him back up the stairs. Artemis looked up to see his manservant Butler.

"Thank you butler, I owe you." Artemis was shook up at his near death experience. As Butler walked down the stairs he watched him getting hard watching Butlers ass. He huried down the stairs and sat at the table eating when Butler seated himself next to Artemis.

_I love him so much. What would he -- what would_ anyone -- _if anyone knew he was gay? _He finished eating and stood up putting his plate in the sink and walking up the stairs and into his room shutting and locking it sitting down at the computer desk opening up a search engine on the screen typing in _gay sex_. He looked in wonder at the guys that had came out and found their mates.

He glanced at the clock. He still had an hour before school. He had started going to a private school near his house of late. He pulled down his pants and boxers stroking hisself gently looking at the guys.

Time passed sitting there masturbating coming a few times before it was time to go. He quickly ran into his closet and pulled on his uniform and cleaning himself up before changing into it. He quickly ran out of the room afraid of being late. He was so obsessed with being ontime he left the nude pics up and the door open…


	3. Discovery

-1_First of all I know this has taken FOREVER. But yeah I've been busy failing school. ;D Blah, do I have to say that I don't own Artemis Fowl? ''Cuz if I do your stupider than a stupid person. (That made no sense I know) Well anyways I'm sure you're all begging for the update and sorry about my absentness. Well yeah here we go…._

* * *

Artemis had been careless enough to leave the gay porn up and for his door to be wide open. Butler was standing at the bottom of the stairs when Artemis rushed out and got into his limo. Butler followed him outside and slid in the driver's seat starting up the car. The car roared to life and he let his foot press gently on the pedal and the care jerked forward. Butler turned the car on the road and gained speed heading towards the school.

Artemis in the back seat had been thinking a lot about Butler lately. The last time he dreamed it was about him and Butler passionately making love with each other. He sat back in the car letting his mind flash back to his dream.

_Butlers chest rose and than fell. Artemis was crouched at the door watching his bodyguard sleeping. Fortunately for Artemis's sake, Domovoi (__**I know its prolly wrong spelling) **__slept naked at night and all Artemis had to do was pull the covers slowly and gently off his bodyguard to drool over his massive member. Unfortunately he wasn't actually drooling over it. Artemis started to walk into Butlers room to take the chance of Butler waking up while sucking it…._

"Artemis. Artemis! We're here. Stop day dreaming boy. I will back after school to pick you up." With that Artemis slid out of the car and walked into the doors of his school. Fortunately for Artemis he only had a semi-hard-on from the flash back and quickly smothered it into a soft cock by reciting physic problems.

_He had the huge cock in his mouth sucking gently when Butlers eyes fluttered open. And he instantly became alert. His eyes slid down the boy sucking him. "Artemis? Is t-that you?"_

_"_Artemis! Pay attention! What is 5787 times 6849?" Miss Crocker asked him.

"I don't know, ma'am." Artemis said.

Meanwhile Butler returned home and started up the stairs and noticed his charges door was opened. He started to close it when he seen a huge picture of two guys in the 69 position. He gasped shocked and looked at it disapprovingly….

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter but idk what to write about right now. Any ideas PM em to me._


End file.
